Cats of the Hiddel Valley
by Whirlwind912
Summary: Long ago before the clans where fromd when the tribe cats first lift the mountains for the forest, Bright Stream, Clear Sky's mate was cought by an eagle and though lost, but what if she wasn't. This is the story of how Bright Stream was saved and the new life she made for herself with the cats of the Hidden Valley.
1. Chapter 1

Cats of the Hidden Valley

Leader: Clear Water- silver she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Healers: Storm Cloud- dark grey she-cat

Crooked Tail- white tom with a kink in his tail and one blue eye and one amber eye

Apprentice: Owl's Screech

Warriors: Fallen Rain- blue-grey she-cat

Sweet Rain- dark grey tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Jagged Hails

Swift River- blue-grey and silver tom with blue eyes

Yellow Leaf- golden she-cat

Lion's Fur- ginger tabby tom

Whirl Pool- grey she-cat

Apprentice: Dove Feather

Eagle Feather- brown tom

Tiger Stripes- grey tabby tom with dark grey stripes

Shadow Runner- black tom

Moss Flower- black and tortoiseshell she-cat

Eagle's Cry- black tom with deep green eyes

Mothers: Mountain Peaks- light grey she-cat with dark gray spots (mother to Eagle Feathers kits, Running Hear, Swooping Bird and Turtle Pelt)

Bright Flower- White she with bright blue eyes, ( mother of Tiger Stripes kits, Cloud Pelt, Twisted Tree, Dewy Nose, Snowy Sky's)

Bright Stream-brown-and-white tabby she-cat (expecting Clear Sky's kits)

Apprentices: Owl's Screech- brown tom

Jagged Hails- black tom

Dove Feather- grey she-cat

Elders: Dark Shadow- black she-cat

Brown Bear- brown tom

Daisy Petals- tortoiseshell and ginger she-cat

Kits: Running Hear- brown tom with a white tail tip

Swooping Bird- light grey tabby she-cat with white underbelly and white paws

Turtle Pelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with white underbelly

Cloud Pelt- white tom with blue eyes

Twisted Tree- grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Dewy Nose- grey and white tom with a dew drop on his nose

Snowy Sky's- white she-cat with blue eyes

Cats outside the Hidden Valley group

Sage- light grey tabby tom with green eyes

Snow- pure white tom

Flower- brown tabby she-cat

Rain- grey tabby she-cat

Seed- brown tom

Ruby- ginger tabby she-cat (former kitty-pet)

 **A.N.**

 **If any of you readers have any ideas for kit names for the cats of the Hiddle Valley I'll add some, having truble coming up with names also Ruby and Seed are mate any ideas?**


	2. Bright Stream, Moss Flower

Chapter one

"Here comes an eagle." meowed a black and tortoiseshell she-cat. Three other cats a black tom with deep green eyes, a dark grey tabby she-cat and a young black tom took their places on the mountain side. The black and tortoiseshell she-cat walked as quitly as she could alone the mountain side, when the eagle was in range the she-cat pound onto the eagles back and the other three followed her led and they pulled the eagle down where the she-cat gave a killing bite to the eagles neck.

After the eagle was died did the cats realize that the prey the eagle had was a cat, a brown and white tabby she-cat. "She's not moving Moss Flower." replied the black tom with green eyes to the black and tortoiseshell she-cat.

"She may have passed out from the shock of the eagle's attack Eagle's cry." Replied Moss Flower, Moss Flower walked up to the brown and white she-cat to see that she was still breathing. "She's alive, Sweet Rain, Jagged Hails you carry the eagle and the rest of the prey back to the cave. Eagle's Cry and I will take the she-cat to see Clear Water and the healers." she meowed.

Moss Flower and Eagle's Cry carried the she-cat back to the cave where they and their group lived. "Moss Flower, Eagle's Cry who is this cat and where is the Prey you and your patrol caught?" asked a silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

"While we where out hunting we found the she-cat in the talons of an eagle after we killed the eagle, I sent Sweet Rain and Jagged Hails to get the prey we caught. But this she-cat needed help so me and Eagle's Cry brought her to be looked at by the healers." Moss Flower meowed. The Silver she-cat nodded and Moss Flower and Eagle's Cry carried the she-cat into the cave and headed to the tunnel that lead to the healing cave.

"Storm Cloud, Crooked Tail we found a cat that needs your help." Moss Flower meowed.A dark grey she-cat walked out of the shadows and into a stream of light from a crack in the cave roof, "Who's that?" she asked.

"I don't know our hunting patrol found her in the talons of an eagle." Moss Flower told her.

"Lay her in one of the nests." the dark grey she-cat meowed. Moss Flower and Eagle's Cry gently laid the brown and white she-cat down in one of the nests and then backed away as the grey she-cat approached to treat the brown and white she-cat.

"Is she going to be ok Storm Cloud?" Moss Flower asked.

"I think so, shes got some bad wounds on her back from the eagle's talon but I think she can pull though." Storm Cloud meowed. "You two should get something to eat." Moss Flower nodded and she and Eagle's Cry left the healing cave and out to the main cave.

"Moss Flower." Moss Flower looked to see a white she-cat with bright blue eyes, "Bright Flower." she meowed. The two cats greeted each other. "How are you doing in the nursery cave, sis?" Moss Flower asked her sister.

"The kits are a paw full and I miss being outside hunting, but other then that it's nice." Bright Flower meowed. "Tiger Stripes said you brought in a new cat." Bright Flower meowed.

"Yah, my hunting patrol find her in the talons of an eagle we hunted, we proberuly saved her life." Moss Flower told her. Moss Flower looked over to where her sisters kits were, "Umm, Bright Flower Twisted Tree is chasing her tail again." she meowed. Bright Flower looked over at her kits to see her trey tabby daughter going around in cirels chasing her tail

"Not again, I get that chasing tails can be fun for kits, but she dose it more then most." Bright Flower meowed.

"The rest of the patrols back," Moss Flower meowed, "I'll talk to you later Bright Flower, I have to check on the patrol." she told her sister.

"Sure Moss Flower." Bright Flower replied and Moss Flower walked over to Sweet Rain and Jagged Hails. "How it go after Eagle's Cry and I left?" she asked.

"We got the rest of the prey." Sweet Rain meowed pointing her tail to the pile of prey.

"That's good, have you talked to Clear Water yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, I was going to do that now." Sweet Rain meowed. Moss Flower nodded and let the two cats walk over to the groups leader, Moss Flower then walked to the cave opening to look out at the valley that was the main part of the groups territory.

"What are you looking at?" asked a voice behind Moss Flower, she turned her head to see a blue-grey and silver tom. "Hi Swift River. I'm just looking out at the valley." she told him. Moss Flower looked out to see a white tom with a kink in his tail and a brown tom walking up the valley trail to the cave. "Crooked Tail, Owl's Screech." she meowed and then walked down to meet them, "I see you've been collecting herbs." she meowed.

Crooked Tail placed down the herbs he was carrying and turned to Moss Flower, "Yes, we found a good amount despite it being leaf bare." he replied.

"Crooked Tail while I was out hunting with Eagle's Cry, Sweet Rain and Jagged Hails we found a she-cat in the talons of an eagle we hunted." she meowed to him.

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"With Storm Cloud in the healing cave." Moss Flower replied.

Crooked Tail nodded then turned to the young tom behind him, "Let go Owl's Screech." he meowed and then picked up the herbs and swiftly jump up the tail to the cave with Owl's Screech behind him, Moss Flower follower slowly behind the two.

"I wander how she's doing." Swift River meowed to Moss Flower when she reached the cave, Moss Flower nodded her head in aggement.

"Did Clear Water send a border patrol out?" she asked Swift River.

Swift River nodded, "Yah, she sent out Whirl Pool, Dove Feather and Shadow Runner. Eagle Feather Tiger Stripes and Lion's Fur went out hunting after you got back." he told her. Moss Flower nodded and then her stomic gave a small growl, "Sounds like someone's hungry." Swift River replied. The two just smiled and walked over to the prey pile. Moss Flower picked out a mouse and Swift River picked out a shrew, then they went to a quite spot to eat. When they were done the border patrol returned and a short time after them the second hunting patrol also returned.

"Moss Flower." Moss Flower turned to see Storm Cloud walking over to her. "The she-cat you and your patrol found is awake, Clear Water wants you in the healing cave to help explain what happened with the eagle to her." Storm Cloud meowed.

Moss Flower nodded and after a nod to Swift River she followed Storm Cloud to the healing cave. In the cave Moss Flower saw the brown and white tabby she-cat in the nest that she and Eagle's Cry placed her in with her fur on end and her pressed ageints the nest and the side wall, with a terafid look in her eyes.

"Clear Water, Moss Flower's here." Storm Cloud meowed.

"Good." Clear Water replied. She then turned back to the she-cat, "It's ok, your safe. The eagle is not a threat anymore."

"Wh..Who are you?" the she-cat asked.

"My name is Clear Water and I am the leader of the cats of the hidden valley, these are Storm Cloud, Crooked Tail, our healers, Owl's Screech a healer in training and a warrior Moss Flower." Clear Water meowed.

"What's your name?" Moss Flower asked the she-cat.

"I'm Bright Stream." the brown and white tabby replied.

Moss Flower then stepped forward, "Like Clear Water said, I'm Moss Flower and me and my hunting patrol saved you from the eagle. My patrol hunted the eagle and after is was dead we found you in it's talons and then we brought you here so that the healers could check you out." she told Bright Stream.

"Thank you." Bright Stream replied. Moss Flower nodded then turned to Clear Water.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you want, you could even join our group if you want, but for now your'll have to stay in the healing cave until the healers say your healed enough to leave the cave." Clear Water told Bright Stream. "Until then you don't need to make a decision, just get some rest." Bright Stream nodded and laid her head down on her paws and slowly fell asleep. Clear Water and Moss Flower left the healing cave and Clear Water headed to the ledge where she made announsments to tell her cats about Bright Stream.


	3. Black Wing

Chapter 2

It has been two moons since Bright Stream came to stay with the cats of the hidden valley, she was now in the nursery cave with a new litter of three kits and Moss Flower was also in the nursery expecting Swift River's kits. Moss Flower woke up in her nest in the nursery to see her sister Bright Flower and her four moon old kits asleep in their nest and her new friend Bright Stream with her kits also asleep. Moss Flower stretched and then did a yawn before she left the nursery and walked into the main cave.

Moss Flower walked to the cave enterans, she sat down at the cave opening and looked out at the valley, then she saw a group of cats in the valley heading for the cave where she and her group lived, she wandered if it was Ruby's group coming for a visit but then she noticed the black pelt of the rouge leader Black Wing. Black Wing wasn't part of their group but his mother had been friends with them when she was alive and named her kits with names like theirs. Moss Flower turned and ran back into the cave, "Clear Water, Lion's Fur wake up the rogues are here." she meowed as she ran to the leaders den cave. She was running so fast she nearly ran into Clear Water, "Clear Water Black Wing and his rogues are in the valley and heading this way." she meowed.

"Lion's Fur organize the warriors and prepare for battle." Clear Water meowed to Lion's Fur in the warriors cave, then she turned to Moss Flower, "Get back to the nursery and help with the kits." Clear Water told her, Moss Flower nodded and headed to the nursery.

"Moss Flower what's going on?" Bright Flower asked, with Bright Stream and the kits behind her.

"It's Black Wing and his rogues." Moss Flower meowed, a moment after she said this they heard the sound of screeching cats and the sounds of battle. Moss Flower and Bright Flower went to the tunnel that lead to the main cave to stop any rogue who tried to get to the kits. Bright Stream stayed with the kits to keep them calm. A few moments later they heard claws scraping the rock floor of the tunnel and the two sisters readied themselves for a fight, when two cats came out of the tunnel Moss Flower and her sister attacked. Moss Flower went for a ginger and white tom while her sister went for a light grey she-cat. The tom pinned Moss Flower down, "You and your cats will pay for taking our land." the tom hissed.

"We wanted to live in peace, you choose to fight and kill our friends and kin." Moss Flower hissed back and then bit down on the toms leg then she pulled him to the side causing him to hit his head against the side of the cave. While he was recovering Moss Flower got to her paws and slashed her paw with claws out at the toms face, he gave a cry and then turned and ran out of the cave. Moss Flower looked over to the kits when she heard a screech to see Cloud Pelt, Twisted Tree, Dewy Nose and Snowy Sky's fighting a young she-cat and Twisted Tree had her jaws clamped at the base of the rogues tail and the rogue was trying to nock her off but then Dewy Nose bit down on the cats muzzle and Cloud Pelt bit one of her legs while Snowy Sky's was on her back with his claws out holing on tit.

The rogue she-cat lashed out with one paw and ran towards the cave entertains and the four kits jumped off as the rogue left the cave. Moss Flower waked over to them to check them out to see they only had miner scratches, she then looked over to see Bright Stream with a long gash on her for leg.

"What happened?" her sister asked.

"That rogue snuck by you two and Bright Stream tried to fight her but got hit in the leg and then me and the others jumped on the rogue and fought her off." Cloud Pelt meowed.

"You four were really brave and lucky that the cat was young and not fully grown or fully trained." Moss Flower meowed to her sisters kits. Bright Flower nodded in aggrement. Moss Flower walked over to Bright Stream and took a closer look at her wound, "It dosen't look to bad, but we should have a healer treat it so it dosen't get infected." Moss Flower meowed.

Bright Flower nodded, "I'll go find one." she meowed and headed to the tunnel that lead to the main cave, Moss Flower laid down next to Bright Stream and helped her to keep the wound clean. A few moments later Bright Flower returned with Owl's Screech, Owl's Screech quickly got to work fixing up Bright Stream's wound. Then Moss Flower heard grieve strecon yells, "How many did we lose?" she asked Owl's Screech.

"Two, Shadow Chaser and Yellow Leaf." he told her, Moss Flower closed her eyes and toke a deep breath then let it out, "Storm Cloud and Whirl Pool will more then likely be the most affected by this." she meowed, Storm Cloud had lost her father to the rogues when she was just a kit and now she lost her mother too, and Shadow Chaser was Whirl Pool's mate. "Lion's Fur will also be grieving over his sister's death." she meowed after a moment. "Why don't you go check on your friends Moss Flower, I can handle things here." Owl's Screech told her. Moss Flower nodded and headed for the main cave.

She found Storm Cloud over by the body of her mother with her head down and her shoulder shaking. "Storm Cloud." Moss Flower meowed.

"First my father and now my mother, when will this stop?" she asked.

"At least you still have Lion's Fur, don't forget he lost a sister today." Moss Flower reminded her friend. Moss Flower looked up to see Lion's Fur walking over to his sister and Storm Cloud, deciding to give the two cats some space she walked over to Whirl Pool who had her muzzle buried in Shadow Chasers fur. "Whirl Pool, are you ok?" Moss Flower asked quietly. Whirl Pool looked up at her.

"Moss Flower how could this have happened, and why now?" Whirl Pool asked.

"What do you mean?" Moss Flower asked her. "I just found out yesterday that I'm expecting kits, Shadow Chaser's kits." Whirl Pool meowed. Moss Flower just stared at her for a moment, she thought about what she could say to her friend but in the end she just moved closer to her and placed her tail over Whirl Pool.

Around sun high Clear Water walked over to the grieving cats, "It's time to lay them to rest." she meowed. The elders along with the kin of the fallen warriors carried them out of the cave and down to the valley floor to be buried.

"Where are they taking them?" came a voice beside Moss Flower, she looked to see Bright Stream. "Their taking them to be buried in the valley." she replied. "You'll learn more about that tradshion later but for now lets let them grieve." Bright Stream nodded and the two she-cats walked back to the nursery cave. A few moments after they got to the cave and Moss Flower laid down she felt a pain rip through her. Moss Flower gave a small cry, Bright Stream and Bright Flower turned to her, "Are you ok Moss Flower?" her sister asked. Moss Flower could bealy talk, "Pain." She meowed. Bright Stream walked up to Moss Flower and placed a paw on her swollen belly.

"Go get your brother." she told Bright Flower. Bright Flower nodded and ran to the main cave. Bright Stream than walked around Moss Flower and laid down behind her, "It's going to be ok Moss Flower, from what I felt you are having your kits now." she meowed, "When the pain comes you need to push." she told Moss Flower.

A few moments later Crooked Tail entered the cave alone with his apprentice Owl's Screech. "How is she?" Crooked Tail asked Bright Stream.

"I thing she kittening." Bright Stream told Crooked Tail. Crooked Tail nodded and placed his paw on his sisters belly, "Your right Bright Stream she is having her kits." he replied, "Ok Moss Flower when the pain comes,,,"

"Bright Steam already told me that." Moss Flower hissed.

"Ok," Crooked Tail meowed, then Bright Flower rushed in with a stick in her mouth, she gave the stick to her sister, "Bit down on the stick when you fell the pain." Crooked Tail told her.

Moss Flower took the stick in her jaws. When the pain rippeled though her again she bit down hard. "The first one's out." Crooked Tail meowed. Moss Flower looked over to see a white kit. Crooked Tail gave the kit to Owl's Screech who started to lick the kit the wrong way to dry it off. Just then Swift River entered the den, "Moss Flower are you ok?" he asked.

"She's fine Swift River, she's just having her kits." Crooked Tail replied to Swift River.

"Swift River." Bright Stream meowed as she got up and flick her tail at Moss Flower, Swift River nodded and toke her place beside Moss Flower. Swift River then started to lick Moss Flowers head, a ripple passed through her.

"Another kit is coming." Crooked Tail meowed, and a moment later a kit slipped on to the stone floor of the cave, Crooked Tail licked the kit and placed it beside the other and then after a short while two more kits where born and placed beside the other two.

"You now have four beutiful kits." Crooked Tail meowed.

"What should we name them?" Swift River asked Moss Flower.

"Who about Starless Night for the black she-cat." Moss Flower meowed.

"I like it," Swift River meowed, "And for the white she-cat we could call her Fallen Snow."

"What about the other two?" Asked Bright Flower.

Moss Flower then heard a soft cry from the light grey tom. "How about Quiet Song." Moss Flower meowed. "I think it's a good name for him." Swift River meowed then rubbed his head against Moss Flower.

"Now for the tortoiseshell," Moss Flower looked at the last kit, "Is the tortoiseshell a tom?" she asked. "I though only she-cats could be tortoiseshell."

"Toms can be tortoiseshell but it is really rare." Crooked Tail told her.

"His tail is as black as night or a bat." Swift River meowed

"A bat, that's it Screeching Bat." Moss Flower meowed.

"So Starless Night, Fallen Snow, Quiet Song and Screeching Bat. I'll go let Clear Water know." Crooked Tail tolled them then he and Owl's Screech left the nursery cave.

Moss Flower curled around her four new born kits and fell asleep, her mate Swift River looked down at then with love before he lift the cave to give his mate and kits some peace and quite to rest.

 **A.N. thanks to snowshadow for the names, and Wyatt for the advice. Sorry for the long time between chapters, it sometimes takes a while for me to write what's in my head down on paper, or type it on a computer.**


End file.
